Aqua's High school Trouble
by RubyxGoldLoverXx
Summary: Aqua goes to a high school that is with a bunch of bullies. He gets his feelings hurt and then he turns around and hurts the other person. He soon discovers the high school's big troubled secret. Will he find love first or will he face the consequences led before him and to hurt his family's reputation? Rated M for cusing, Yaoi, lemons, and weapons. This is a PokeMorphed story.
1. Chapter 1: First up, Getting on time

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey everyone, I just came up with a new story. This story is with PokeMorphs, which means all pokemon are all Human-like. Make it se…ERM, umm, BETTER. XD

So Please enjoy this Pairing that awaits, Hint-Hint: It starts off with a Golduck. His relationship is unknown because I haven't thought of a good pokemon yet, like fo-real, LOL. Here's Chapter one. POV's will take place~

Chapter 1: First up, Getting on time

(Normal POV)

So, you want to know about a young boy that's a Golduck at the age of 16? You've come to the right place, make sure you take every detail correctly or it won't make sense—If you know what I mean. His name is Aqua. This is weird but this is actually a girl's name in some other game. Im telling spook, haha, XD. This Golduck is 6 foot tall, meaning he may be the tallest Golduck there is but there is more pokemon to deal with that's even taller than him, haha. His personalities are **outgoing**, **caring** for his loved ones when he knows what hurts, **Shy**, **Nervous** **at times**—which means **fidgety all the time** and he can't seemed to stop it. That seems about it for personalities, moving onto his looks.

He had **Blue hair with two gold streaks**, one on each side of his head, his hair **spiked in the front and the back—Plastered down very well**. This made him look cuter. He had **Green and Hazel eyes**, most likely rare in this point—Because every Golduck has normal a normal eye color—which is purple or blue. **He isn't very muscular** and **he used to work out at the gym** from a mile away from his home but, **he does have muscles** to impress fellow companions. He wears **his official pokemon cap** he won when he was 9—which looks like **pink and purple with black**, and he also wears **a pokemon logo shirt that is blue and red.** His other attire is **shorts that go over his knees** and **their color is yellow and turquoise with cute pokemon symbols** on them. His **shoes are just normal sneakers** as of any pokemon would wear. He **also wears socks to protect his feet from blisters**.

(Aqua's POV)

Hearing the alarm was sure annoying. First day of high school—Oh hell fucking yes! I've always waited for this day to come. New classes, new classmates, awesome stuff happening. Oh hell, I just wanna jinx it, haha. I leaned up and looked at the time, it was 6:15am, time to get up as usual. I started by moving my sheets away from me and landed my feet on the ground below me. I then hit snooze on the alarm and stood up from the edge of my bed and let out a big yawn from the good sleep I've had. I then went to my closet and grabbed my usual attire and put it on my bed. I then went to my bathroom and locked the door, going to the bathtub—I pulled onto the nozzle and it sprayed out water. I then stripped off my clothes and got into the shower, closing the curtain.

10 minutes later, I was feeling refreshed and not tired. I reluctantly cut off the nozzle and it didn't shoot out water anymore after. I got out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel, but before I wrapped myself—I looked down at my big bulge, which was already erect. I couldn't believe my eyes on how big it grew. It was 10.2 inches yesterday and back then on life and now it like 17. 4 inches. It grew more. "Oh fuck. Oh shit. No, no, no, no, no, no. Dad's gonna kill me for having a bigger dick than his. Plus, if I get a boner in class…..AGGGGH! NO! Stop it Aqua, get ahold of yourself." I said to myself, aging reluctantly as I then took the towel and wrapped it around my waist and then went to the door. I unlocked it and opened it.

Drying off was easy, as I did, I got all of my clothes on and then grabbed my backpack that had all of my school supplies I needed for this new school and headed out of my room. I then went downstairs and went into the kitchen to where my mom was. "Morning mom." I said, smiling my usual and as she smiled back. I had foster parents but I didn't really care. I got along with them. My foster mom is a normal Quilava and my foster dad is a normal Charmeleon—Which makes him dominate for reasons. My sisters and brothers are annoying and most of them are older, im like the middle person in our family. I've been in this family for 9 years. I evolved at 7 years of age—which wasn't as normal. Maybe im a rare Golduck in the family.

"Morning honey, how's your rest last night?" She asked, turning back around to cook everyone breakfast like she does every morning. When she feels bad though, dad comes to do that. At least we have good cooks in the house. Even im one of them. "It was great, mom. Today's the day, right?" I smiled and went over to the fridge and grabbed a can soda and began to pop the top off and drink it. "Good sweetie. Im glad that your enjoyed it but like no other day, haha." She teased me, looking over from her back and then to the stove. "Very funny Ms. Flare." I teased back with a grin as she heard her name. "Please no. Don't go there sweetheart!" She insisted as she nervously stirred the stuff in the pot that was on the back burner.

"Okay, mom." I said normally, getting a smirk across my face while taking multiple sips of my soda before wondering where my phone is. "Mom, have you seen my phone?" I asked, reluctantly blushing by accident as she looked over to me. "Yeah, on my dresser in my room. Don't blush when a boy or girl comes up to you like that for sexual reasons at school, honey." She stated with a smirk before turning her face forward the food, which I could smell. Oh fuck, that smells good. Eggs, bacon, grits, toast and breakfast pizza, oh shit—My mouth was watering already.

I went to the stairs as walked up to my mother's room. As before I opened the door, I heard someone inside…..moaning. What the actual fuck, dad are you masturbating again? I then knocked on the door and he yelled out "Don't come in! Getting dreeeeeeeessssseeed!" with a moan as if I think he had his climax already out. Oh Arceus, help him. He's gonna need to stop doing that in the mornings, I swear. I knocked another time before getting somewhat irritated and opening the door myself. There he was, fully naked, with his muscular body shown in front of him for the first time. He has never, ever, EVER seen his dad naked in front of him before.

"Oh s-s-shit…G-gonna get my P-p-phone…" I said nervously stuttering, covering up my face with my left hand and running toward to my mother's dresser and grab my phone. I then ran passed him and closed the door. "Phew, holy fuck." I said to myself as I out my hand on my chest and gave out a soft sigh and went downstairs. 'He was hot though, I have to admit.' I thought as I smiled and continued to the kitchen, to make sure the food was done. "Mom, the food done yet?" I asked with a nervous stutter which made her question about.

"Saw him naked didn't you?" She smirked as she asked me a question over mine and smirked. "I covered my eyes…." I sighed in disbelief. "Haha, its done though. Hope that answers your question. As soon as you walk, they have to get downstairs as well to eat. You have to go to school first, they are in college now. The other are in the 8th grade as you know as well. Oh and make sure you don't get into any trouble today at school. It's your first day after all." She said, going ahead of herself as she put a plate and some of everything on my plate. I smiled and then reluctantly looked her in the eyes with a silly glare that really did make her laugh.

"As if, mother—Does dad mast…-I stopped my sentence and thought of a sexy body he had. Oh hell, this doesn't want me to eat. "Masturbate? Yes, mostly in the mornings. Not so often though. He was naked when you entered the room, right?" She asked, grinning as she put the lids on the pots and turned around to watch me eat. "Oh hell…" I lustered out as she began laugh. Her laugh made me chuckle some and then my chuckling turned into a couples of laughs. "Dammit, hun, you're a joker. A very naughty joker indeed." She teased me, sing-songly.

"Whatever, momma." I teased her back with the word "Momma". "Eat up before you have to go walk!" She chuckled as she continued to stare at me while stop laughing. I began to eat for the rest of the remaining minutes I had to eat before my mom saw me finish and took care of my dish things. "Don't you want me to clean that mother?" I asked, in a nice way possible. "Well, you have to get going, it's no biggie. By the way, it's almost 7:00 (am), best you leave and start walking to school." She said, in her mannered way and with an expression that you would die for. "Okay, later mom." I said as she turned around and waved at me and I waved back before going to the door.

As I began to walk at my halfway point, some bully came by me and pushed me out of his way. "HEY! Watch where you were going! You could've knocked me down." I told him and he looked back at me with an angry growl that would make you scared to see. "Oh hell. Who gives a fuck? I sure don't. You better watch it yourself, punk. Im not the guy to deal with!" The Arcanine said as he pushed me on the concrete, making a slight bruise on my arm. "Fuck you. Go die." I said, almost to the point I was gonna whimper and cry. I HATE bullies. "Oh? Cry-baby? Hahaha, good to know you are a whimp you dick." He said, furiously laughing to himself.

'Grrr! Im about to get my knife out of my backpack and stab his little ass of his. Not intentionally his ass, his fucking arm for Arceus sake.' I thought, rushing the idea through my head and pulled my backpack off my back and began to look for my knife my mother lets me keep if there's danger. This is abit danger. A bully that makes fun of you and pushes you to the ground deserves a stab in the damn arm, better yet—His fucking face if they keep it up. I then saw my knife and some napkins to wipe the blood off just in case for no proof indices. I carefully took the knife and put it in my back pocket of my shorts with the napkins and then zipped up my backpack to where I could get up again. I then put my backpack on my back and stood up at the still "Laughing asswhole" in front of me. I then took my knife out and stabbed him in his arm to make it bleed. "WHOSE LAUGHING NOW, LAUGHING ASSWHOLE!?" I taunted him as he stopped laughing and groaned in pain as the blood trickled onto the knife. I then took out the knife from his arm and grabbed my napkins and began wiping it immediately and made a run for it.

"Get back here you twerp! When I get out of the hospital today, you will see a nightmare to ruin your life!" He yelled at me, making a remark that I would forget he wouldn't even try to do. His mark on his arm I made went somewhat deep into his skin. That's probably gonna take a few hours before it stops bleeding. Anyway, I ran all the way until I was at the high school doors. I sighed in relief as I walked inside the doors, what trouble could await for me now?

RubyxGoldLoverXx: YAY! First chapter and its finally done. This shouldn't have token me a day to do but it did. Dammit, school. Why do you have to do this to me?! Next Chapter will be longer or shorter. Telling yall that now. This story will not be like Ruby and Gold Dream Lovers. If you haven't read that story of mine yet, please do so. I insist, but honestly with school and shit, its gonna be awhile before I can update it again. Yeah, sad, sad news. Good news is that there's a new story to read. Please Favorite, follow, review, and PM me for any problems to my stories. Favorite and follow if you like it. Review and PM me if you think there's and error. Thanks for taking your time to read my lousy words. Have a nice day~ PEACE! XD X3


	2. Chapter 2: More Trouble in the halls

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hello guys, Chapter 2, here we go~

Chapter 2: More trouble in the halls

(Normal POV)

As Aqua went inside the doors, there was a gang fighting in the hallway. Oh hell, something to ruin his morning. How was he gonna get past this? Water gun? Water pulse? Hydro pump? How about a hyper beam? Yeah, hyper beam can work. He has to have permission though. "Excuse me, can I please get by without getting my ass crumbled into a ball?" He asked the gang politely, which was a "stupid" thing to do. "Oh, okay. Wanna talk polite with us and we like it tough when to be talked too. Best get lost you fucking piece of a birdbrain!" The leader said and made Aqua's blood boil with rage. Did I say he fiddles a lot though? He really does but often only. Not to mention this asswhole that pissed him off his in a world for hurt. He doesn't know not to mess with a Golduck when they are boiling mad.

"Oh hell no. You've set my trap card! Prepare yourself or face defeat!" Aqua taunted him with a furious expression, his blood boiling by every second he sees his face. "Okay, pipsqueak. Time to die and face your worst nightmare!" The Leader told him. The leader was like a gang membered Raichu with gang member clothes on. The Raichu smirked at the Golduck standing before him, making a finger his face that made him even madder. "HYPER BEAM!" Aqua yelled as everyone looked at him and his gem glowed from his forehead and made an orange and yellow blast that made the Raichu go to the walls. The blast was powerful, it made Raichu knocked out.

Everyone then looked at Aqua and he took many breaths before running to the hall for his first class. Hopefully no shit will be caused now. He wasn't late, luckily. Just as soon as he walked in, the teacher smiled his usual. "Hello Aqua, was just talking to your mother, have a seat please. Anywhere you'd like." The teacher insisted, smiling before he went to the board and wrote his name on it. 'Mr. Leaf' was written on the board as of the resemblance of a serperior. He took a seat in the front because he's near-sided, which means he can see up close but not far back.

(Aqua's POV)

So, the first class was a no-brainer. Totally easy math but how'd he know about my mother and me? That made me think. Anyway, second period was next, which was Social Studies. Great, the history of pokemon. More to learn when there's asswholes around. Im not counting on my hopes for that one fucker that pushed me 1 hour ago. Hope he dies in hell for all I care. But saying shit could lead me to bad things. As I got to my locker from the second period, some idiotic son of a bitch came up to me and stuck the middle finger at me for NO REASON. This school is such low life. "I'd advise you to GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE before I chase the living hell out of you!" I remarked at the guy, which was a Groudon, taller than me, had a really good strong body and a sexy ass biceps to make you die for.

I'm just admitting what im seeing and not taking advantage of shit yet. "Oh, okay." The Groudon said, coming back over to me and punch my face good and hard. This made my nose bleed. Stupid thing to mess with Groudon. Im so fucked up. "Punk, you should know not to mess with Groudon when they deal with their own problems!" He yelled for a crowd to see. "And you shouldn't mess with a Golduck who has a temper of a 50,000 year old stone. Bad things could happen when they boil out their rage." I told him back, making a mad face at him. He smirked and chuckled evilly. "Like hell. You look like a garbage can that had been pre-washed with cum-covered dicks!" He remarked, giving me a stern eye as I was raging hot mad at the moment.

Im not bipolar but I get mad easily. Very easily. I couldn't really take this anymore, how much hell could he bring onto me that I didn't need? "Hyper beam!" I said with a groan from the nose, as the blood ran down to my mouth and made me swallow it by accident, not like it will kill me though. An orange and yellow beam came charging at the Groudon as it bruised him up pretty bad, sending him to the lockers back of him, lying on the floor, still breathing but very heavily-due to the damage I caused to him. After that, I quickly got my stuff and went to my second period like nothing had happened. How much can this school get to be? Worse? Horrible? More fucking Gay ass trouble, I'd rather not find out but time will have to propel for now…

RubyxGoldLoverXx: That's the end of Chapter 2. Sorry for the shortness, ill continue more later on. Please, please read this and Favorite it for me. This could be like my Ruby and Gold story. Sorry for rambling so much. But, please Favorite, follow, review, and Pm me for any updates and whatnot. PEACE!


End file.
